nueva vida en mobius
by Tensa Amidamaru
Summary: La vida de 7 Chicos cambia despues de encontrar una esmeralda misteriosa la cual no solo los llevara a un nuevo mundo si no que los cambiara a una forma diferente,alli conoceran a un erizo azul y a sus amigos y viviran nuevas aventuras y se convertiran en heroes (fic en colaboracion con Themasterzero106) (Rango T posiblemente M quien sabe)


**_Hola a todos como les va aquí con otro fic colaborativo junto a mi buen amigo Themasterzero106_**

**_Un rayo rojo apareció materializando a un reploid rojo_**

**_Zero: hola chicos tanto tiempo_**

**_Verán mi amigo zero-kun se le averio su PC hace ya un tiempo por eso no a podido escribir nuevos capítulos para su fics_**

**_Zero: pero gracias a mi teléfono Tesa amidamaru y yo pudimos seguir en contacto y claro creamos estos fics en colaboración_**

**_Bueno en fin espero que disfruten este fic en colaboración sin mas preámbulo_**

**_Zero/Yo: Empecemos (n_n)_**

era un dia común en japon una mañana común con un clima común y en el campo las cosas eran comues no habían muchas cosas interesantes era un sitio tranquilo y sin ninguna emoción para desgracia de un grupo de chicos los cuales salían de la escuela un pelirojo,un pelinegro de ojos verdes,un chico castaño de ojos grises y una chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules con pupilas felinas

Chico pelirojo: AAAAAG QUE ABURRIDO FUE LA CLASE DE HOY

Chico pelinegro: ya calmate zero no fue un dia tan malo

Zero: bromeas lynx casi se duerme en clases

Lynx: si bueno lo admito no fue un buen dia lento pero kuro tiene razón podría ser peor

Kuro: gracias lynx

Zero: y kaiser que opina de todo esto

Kaiser: para mi la educación es muy aburrida no importa de donde sea que estudies

Zero: bueno da igual donde están esos niños

Voz: AQUI ESTAMOS NO SE VALLAN

del portón salieron tres niños dos niñas y un niño la primera era una peliblanca de ojos blancos,la otra era rubia de ojos dorados felinos, y el niño era peli castaño con ojos maron

Zero: shiroko,Cheetha,ryusaki tardaron

Ryusaki: te dije que me llames ryu ryusaki suena raro

Kaiser: porque tardaron

Las niñas se pusieron triste y ryu les entrego una nota molesto

Zero: enserio otra vez a la oficina del director

Ryu: pe-pero estavez si tengo un buen motivo

Lynx: bien hablen

Shiroko: los niños y niñas...nos fastidiaros me llamaron conejita huérfana

Cheetha: y a mi me llamo gata desamparada

Ryu: y a mi me llamaron perro de la calle

Zero: niños...oigan se que es difícil muchos perdieron familia o seres queridos en ese ciclón

Shiroko: pero tenía que ser tan malos con nosotros

Kuro: abecés los niños pueden ser crueles no lo niego

Shiroko: hermano EXTRAÑO A MAMA

kuro: yo también la extraño pero no se puede hacer nada

Ryu: pero enserio teníamos que vender las casas

lynx: nuestras casas cuestan manutención además...eran muchos recuerdos

Cheetha: y porque zero no fue el que vendió la suya

Zero: mi casa es la mas espaciosa de todas además yo también perdí a mis padres en el ciclón

Ryu: pero no es justo

kaiser: ya dejen de quejarse al no tener padres uno debe valerse por si mismo o contar con sus amigos en fin debemos regresar son las vacaciones y la cosecha debe ser atendida

Niños: bien (dijeron tristes)

este grupo de jóvenes y chicos habían perdido a sus padres por culpa de un ciclon que tomo por sorpresa a los habitantes del campo dejándolos por su cuenta, El grupo estaba caminando por las calles viendo todo la arquitectura, pero Shiroko se distrajo al ver una niña, con un chico adolecente caminando con una mujer mayor, indicando que era una familia.

-¿Que pasa Shiroko?-pregunto Kuro y miro a la dirección de su hermanita-Shiroko lo hablamos-dijo con tristeza acariciando su cabeza.

-*Snif* Lo se, pero aun duele-dijo con pequeña lagrimas.

-Shiroko recuerda, todos estamos juntos, no importa lo que pase-dijo Kuro y su hermanita lo abrazo.

-Vamos-dijo Zero y los dos hermanos dejaron el abrazo para seguir.

-Tengo hambre-dijo Ryu tocándose el estomago.

-No es el momento Ryu-dijo Kaiser mirando a su hermanito.

-Pero de verdad estoy hambriento-dijo con tristeza el niño.

-Ya no tardaremos en llegar a casa, aguanta-dijo Zero y el niño asintió.

**_Unos minutos de viaje después._**

Los chicos vieron su hogar, estaba un poco maltratada por la falta de tratamiento como pintura, arquitectura y otras cosas, lo malo es que no podían pagarlo mucho, ya que tenían que cuidarse entre ellos y cuidar a los niños, y contando con pagar los estudios se les hacia muy difícil hacerlo.

-Bueno llegamos-dijo Zero y los 7 se acercaron a la puerta, abrieron y se adentraron a la casa-Kuro y Kaiser vamos con las cosechas, Lynx prepara la comida y niños vayan a cambiarse-dijo dejando su bolso en un sillo viejo con Kuro y Kaiser.

-Si-dijeron todos haciendo lo que les pidió Zero.

**_Patio de la casa._**

Zero con Kuro y Kaiser salieron y vieron las cosechas, listas para ser sacadas, no se lo pensaron y empezaron a sacar toda la cosecha que tenían para después plantar una nueva.

-Odio tener que hacer esto-dijo con enojo Kaiser.

-Kaiser lo hacemos por todos-dijo Zero sacando algunas lechugas.

-Lo se. Pero estoy harto que en la escuela, los chicos nos molesten con eso de que somos huérfanos-dijo enojado sacando algunas zanahorias.

-Lo se, la ultima vez mandaste a tres a la enfermería y te suspendieron por 1 semana-dijo Kuro con enojo sacando maíz.

-Se lo merecían-dijo enojado Kaiser.

-Deja ese tema y sigue con el trabajo-dijo Zero y Kaiser no protesto y siguió sacando las verduras.

**_Adentro de la cocina._**

Lynx estaba cocinando con las cosechas que los chicos metieron la semana pasada, miro la cocina viendo la mayoría de las cosas viejas y muy usadas, pero por lo menos tenían los platos y cubiertos limpios gracias a las lluvias que juntaban el agua o a veces lo pagaban para tener por 2 semanas lo minimo. Miro al living ya que podía ver la sala y a la vez lo que cocinaba, y vio a los niños haciendo sus tareas al igual que ver la televisión con una antena para tener conexión mostrando unas viejas caricaturas. Se sentía mal pero asi era la vida para todos ellos.

En eso entran los chicos con las ropas sucias trayendo cestas con varias verduras y sucios por cosechar nuevas plantas.

los chicos traian dos cajas una roja y una azul la azul era los vegetales que comerian y la roja contenia las verduras que venderian en el mercado

Lynx: la cosecha si que fue buena

zero: si bueno ahora queda vender este lote en el mercado

kuro: espero que se venda bien

Kaiser: algunas veces desearia dejar todo y ir a la ciudad (dijo soltando su azada)

Zero: kaiser piénsalo un solo segundo si en el campo nos va mal por no tener suficiente dinero como crees que te ira en la ciudad

kuro: sin mencionar que allí las cosas son más duras si no conoces la ciudad

Lynx: ademas en el campo ya estamos acostumbrados, sería un gran cambio sobre todo para los mas chicos

**_todos miraron a los niños hacer sus tareas_**

Kaiser:...okey es cierto los niños no están listos para ese cambio

Zero: pero oye calmado no es como si nos quedaremos aquí para siempre algún día las cosas mejoraran para nosotros nos conocemos desde que éramos niños somos el equipo perfecto todos juntos sobreviviremos a todo lo que nos quiera arrojar el mundo todos juntos

todos se reunieron a comer y se fueron a bañar para fortuna tenían un calentador de agua a base de leña y después de eso todos se prepararon para dormir acomodándose en cuatro futones al terminar de dar las buenas noches todos pensaron lo mismo

Todos: **_quisiera que os fuéramos a un lugar mejor_**

En eso un brillo Verde salió del cielo y se estrelló en la tierra de la granja el brillo verde ilumino la casa haciendo que los jóvenes les entrara la curiosidad

Shiroko: QUE ES ESE BRILLO

Kuro: no se

Zero: pero hay que ver

Todos salieron al patio y vieron un agujero de donde venia el brillo

Zero: traigan las azadas

Kuro y kaiser trajeron las azadas y desenterraron de la tierra una esmeralda al verla a todos les brillaron los ojos

los mayores: ES UNA ESMERALDA

Lynx: dios si existe gracias gracias (dijo mirando al cielo)

Kaiser: jaja con esto nuestros problemas se solucionaron (dijo mirando la esmeralda)

Kuro: con ella podemos comprar mejores herramientas arreglar la casa comprar mas semillas

Kaiser: olvida eso podemos irnos a la ciudad empezar de nuevo

Zero cogió la esmeralda pero en eso la esmeralda brilla con un fulgor cegador

ryu: QUE ESTA PASANDO

Cheetha: no lo se

Shiroko: HERMANO TENGO MIEDO

kuro: TRANQUILA NO PASA NADA

cuando el brillo paro los chicos ya no estaban en el campo

**_En otra parte del mundo o universo._**

El mismo brillo que se llevo a los chicos, los llevo a una pradera, Zero se empezó a despertar pero se sentía raro, en su mano tenia algo, se volteo y vio la esmeralda brillando, se sentía adolorido, lo único que recuerda fue que un brillo los cego a todos y después se durmieron por alguna razón, Zero sintió el viento chocar con su cara y despertó por completo viendo que eran como las 8:00 am, se levanto del suelo viendo todo, se acerco a un lago en la cual estaba cerca y se miro, viendo que era una clase de erizo humanoide de color rojo, con su color de ojos y la parte del pecho blanco.

-¿Que demonios?-se dijo mirando su mano viendo un guante, miro el resto de su cuerpo y luego miro a su alrededor viendo a otras criaturas durmiendo, pudo ver a otro erizo de color negro y verde, a una clase de echidana de color café, dos gatas de color amarillo y la otra café, a un chico entre zorro y lobo, y por ultimo a una niña eriza con orejas de conejo al igual que la cola esponjada-¿Chicos?-pregunto Zero, pero seguían dormidos –oigan despierten-dijo sacudiéndo y tocándo los chicos para despertarlo.

-No, no gracias estoy lleno-dijo sacudiendo el erizo negro en sueños. Zero se enojo un poco y lo sacudió fuertemente.

-Oye despierta hablo enserio-dijo y el erizo se despertó, pero al verlo, creyo que era una amenaza.

-AAAAAAAAAAAH-fue el grito el erizo negro y verde que se solto pero el grito despertó a los demás.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto el erizo negro para luego mirar a todos y se miro sorprendiéndose-¡¿Qué paso…chicos son ustedes?!-dijo viéndose.

-Que diablos nos paso-dijo Kaiser viendo su cuerpo, la igual que ryu.

-Y además donde estamos-dijo Lynx parándose.

-Chicos-dijo Zero y estos miraron al erizo.

-¿Zero?-dijeron todos y este asintió.

-Hermano que nos paso-dijo Shiroko viéndose-Todo el mundo creara que somos monstruos-dijo con lagrimas la niña.

-No no no Shiroko no somos monstruos-dijo Kuro tomando a la niña de los hombros.

-¿Pero que nos paso?-dijo viéndose la niña triste, en eso Kaiser nota la esmeralda en la mano de Zero y se enojo.

Fue por culpa de eso-dijo con enojo viendo la esmeralda-Deja que la rompa-dijo chocando sus puños.

-Wowowowo Kaiser tranquilízate-dijo Zero defendiendo la esmeralda y Kuro se puso enfrente de el con Lynx-De seguro hay una explicación de este, digo vino del espacio no es obvio-dijo y este se tranquilizo, pero en eso los chicos se vieron reflejados en el lago viendo su nuevo aspecto

-Okey las cosas se pusieron raras-dijo Zero confudido y luego vio la esmeralda.

kaiser: que rayos fue lo que nos paso

kuro: ustedes que opinan chicas

Lynx estaba dandole la espalda a los chicos

Zero: lynx porque nos estas dando la espalda

Lynx: ACASO NO LO VEN TONTOS

Ryu: ¿ver que?

Shiroko: hermano sus pepinos y pelotas no están (O_O)

Los chicos se miraron y era cierto sus "disparadores de esperma" y "pelotas" no estaban lo extraño era que todavía las sentían y no solo eso al contrario de las chicas ellos solo vestían guantes y las chicas vestían un vestido, guantes y zapatos

-Okey las cosas si que están raras-dijo Zero viéndose-Pero no es necesario que sigas volteada, al final nuestras partes no se ven-dijo Zero y la chica se volteo y vio que era verdad.

-E-e-e-está bien-dijo un poco sonrojada.

-Por lo menos me gustaría saber en dónde estamos-dijo Ryu viendo el lugar.

-No lo se pero seria bueno ver en donde estamos-dijo Zero y todos procedieron a caminar, vieron como el lugar tenia muchas rampas para ser unos prados, incluso tenia rebotadores que de seguro hacían saltar a alguien.

-¿En donde estamos?-pregunto Kuro viendo el lugar.

**(reproducir Sonic The Hedgehog OST - Green Hill Zone)**

-Bueno porque no vamos a ver-dijo Cheetha y todos se pusieron a caminar por el lugar.

Pudieron ver como habían muchos animalitos jugando y corriendo por el lugar, como cerditos, pajaritos y ardillas, en resumen todo era hermoso.

-Vaya el lugar si es hermoso-dijo Shiroko con una sonrisa, viendo el lugar.

-Si pero me gustaría sabeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer…-no dijo mas ya que por accidente piso algo que lo hizo correr a una gran velocidad y termino girando un loop hecho de tierra hasta estallarse con un muro-¿q-q-que paso?-pregunto adolorido, saliendo de la pared con estrellitas sobre su cabeza.

-Increíble es como una clase de impulsador-dijo Lynx maravillada viendo la cosa que impulso a Zero a correr a una gran velocidad.

kaiser: Pfff JAJAJAJAJAJAJA valla porrazo te diste zero

Zero: ya cállate

Shiroko: Se ve divertido yo quiero (*w*)

Kuro: alto allí rápida y furiosa no querrás terminar como zero y digo que tengamos cuidado porque

pero shiroko no hizo caso y termino pisado el impulsador yendo a correr y pasando el loop pero en saltando el muro

Shiroko: que divertido jaja (n_n)

Kuro: ESPERA SHIROKO

Kuro piso el acelerador y fue a perseguir a su hermana

Kaiser: no me puedo perder esto

Kaiser piso el acelerador y fue corriendo a perseguirlos

Ryu: espérame

Dijo siguiendo a kaiser

Lynx: esperen no sabemos que cosas haya en este sitio...agg ya que

Cheetha: carreteritas que divertido (n_n)

Ambas pisaron el acelerador

Lynx: DEMASIADA VELOCIDAD

-Oigan espérenme-dijo Zero pisando el acelerador y empezando a correr con los chicos.

Todos estaban corriendo a gran velocidad por el lugar.

-Increíble, me puedo acostumbrar-dijo Shiroko con una sonrisa corriendo con los chicos.

-No tan rápido, no conocemos este sitio y no sabemos lo que podría tener-dijo Kuro con seriedad.

-No seas aguafiestas Kuro-dijo Kaiser corriendo con Ryu por el lugar.

-Esto es divertido-dijo Ryu con una sonrisa.

-Pero oigan-dijo Lynx llamando su atención-Mi pregunta es ¿Cómo es posible que corramos a esta velocidad sin cansarnos?-pregunto corriendo con Cheetha.

-Pues ni idea-dijo Zero corriendo y pasando a los chicos-Pero creo que me podre acostumbrar-dijo saltando y agarrando unas clases de anillos amarillos flotantes, salto y reboto sobre una clase de trampolín llegando a correr sobre una pila de rocas, bajo a máxima velocidad por una colina, salto y patino sobre una clase de pista de metal con sus piernas a los lados (Esas cosas de metal en la cual van los Skates cuando saltan y sacan chispas sobre esas cosas)-Esto es genial-dijo Zero corriendo con los chicos.

-Genial-dijo Shiroko con una sonrisa y Zero bajo corriendo con los demás.

-Este sitio es tranquilo-dijo Cheetha con una sonrisa.

-si es como si nada malo fuera a pasar-dijo Zero corriendo con los demás por el lugar, hasta parar por perder la velocidad.

-Buena carrera a todos-dijo Zero con una sonrisa.

-Ni siquiera lo discutimos-dijo enojada Lynx.

Voz: nada mal para un grupo de principiantes

al oir esa voz vieron a un erizo azul recostado encima de un muro

Zero: genial otra persona...animal...cosa

Shiroko: disculpe señor nos podría decir donde estamos

kuro: shiroko te he dicho ciento de veces

Shiroko: que no debo hablar con desconocidos

Erizo: buen consejo para una niña

Lynx: disculpe las molestias pero mis amigos y yo estamos desorientados podría decirnos donde nos encontramos

El erizo se sentó y los miro

erizo: están e green hill es un sitio bien tranquilo para descasar o tener carreras

zero: y tu eres

El erizo bajo del muro y se colocó en frente de todos

erizo: mi nombre es Sonic, sonic el erizo,si buscan el pueblo puedo guiarlos

-Claro nos gustaría-dijo Zero y Sonic se puso a correr a una gran velocidad-Oye espéranos-dijo Zero y el con los chicos se ponen a correr para seguir a Sonic.

Los 8 estaban corriendo a la misma velocidad que Sonic.

-Oigan yo les dije mi nombre cuales son los suyos-pregunto el erizo con una sonrisa.

-Un gusto Sonic. Me llamo Zero Shoshinco pero todos me llaman Zero-se presento ZEro con una sonrisa.

-Yo soy Kuro Arashi y ella es mi hermanita Shiroko-se presentó Kuro y Shiroko sonrio.

-Yo soy Kaiser kodokuna y el niño se llama Ryusaki, pero lo llamamos Ryu además es mi hermano-dijo Kaiser con seriedad.

-"Esa actitud de rudo me recuerda a Knucles"-pensó con una sonrisa Sonic.

-Yo soy Lynx Chishiki y la otra gata es mi hermanita Cheetha-dijo Lynx corriendo.

-Pues es un gusto conocerlos a todos-dijo corriendo sobre un loop y los 7 le siguen el paso-Una pregunta ¿de donde son?-pregunto con una sonrisa el erizo.

-eeeeh pues-dijo Zero nervioso-Se podría decir que somos de muy muy lejos de aquí-dijo con una sonrisa.

-No me digas de que zona vienen-dijo Sonic con una sonrisa.

-Eehe eh no no no en realidad si somos de muy lejos venimos de Japón-dijo Zero con una sonrisa.

-Aaah nunca vi algún lugar llamado así, tal vez lo vea mañana-dijo con una sonrisa el erizo.

-Te crees muy rápido-dijo Kaiser con burla-No me pareces rápido.

-Ja que tal esto-dijo aumentando su velocidad, haciendo una gran variedad de trucos, y pasando sobre un gran loop para después saltar y caer en picada y caer sobre el agua pero corria sobre ella, y luego volvió a la tierra con los demás-¿Que te parecio?-pregunto con burla y Kaiser se enojo.

kaiser: si bueno...aggg

Zero: lo callaste bien hecho

Kuro: es muy dificil djarlo callado

Ryu: oigan dejen a mi hermano en paz el poria acer eso con los ojos cerrados o no hermano

Kaiser: por-porsupuesto que podria hacerlo

lynx: mucho ruido pocas nueces

Cheetha: si apuesto que no puedes

Kaiser: CLARO QUE PUEDO

Sonic: "vaya temperamento sinduda me recuerda a knuckles"

Kuro: cuanto falta

Sonic: ya llegamos

Sonic freno en seco al igual que los chicos viendo un pueblo de animales antropomorficos

Kuro: madre santa

Shiroko: que bonito

Sonic: este es el pueblo donde vivo

Lynx: que vives aqui

Sonic: no exactamente mi casa esta lejos del pueblo

-¿Bueno y dinos como se llama este lugar?-pregunto Zero con una sonrisa.

-Bueno chicos, bienvenidos a Mobius la ciudad en donde vivo-dijo con una sonrisa el erizo.

-¿Genial en que parte del mundo esta este sitio?-pregunto Ryu con una sonrisa.

-Mejor no se molesten en buscarlo en alguna mapa o planetario-dijo Sonic con una sornisa confundiendo a los chicos.

-¿O sea como?-pregunto Zero.

-Mobius no se podrá encontrar en los mapas, ya que se mueve por el mundo gracias a la esmeralda maestra que flota sobre la ciudad-dijo sonic con una sonrisa dejando sorprendido a los chicos.

-Una ciudad que se mueve sola-dijeron todos sorprendidos.

-Si a que es genial-dijo Sonic con una sonrisa.

-Es mas que genial. Es asombroso-dijo Zero con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra que les guste chicos-dijo Sonic con una sonrisa.

-Oye Sonic-llamo la atención Kuro al erizo.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Sonic confundido.

-Cuando dijiste que la ciudad se mueve por una esmeralda maestra ¿te refieres a la esmeralda que tenemos nosotros?-pregunto Kuro.

-¿a que te refiere?-pregunto Sonic confundido.

-Zero-dijo Kuro y este asintió, como si fuera nada Zero puso su mano detrás de su espalda mostrando la esmeralda verde.

-¿Te refieres a esta esmeralda?-pregunto Zero mostrando la esmeralda.

-Es una esmeralda Caos-dijo sorprendido Sonic.

-¿Esmeralda Caos?-preguntaron confundidos.

-Nunca escucharon de las esmeraldas caos, vaya tienen mucho que aprender-dijo Sonic con una sonrisa.

-Explicate-dijo Kaiser con enojo.

-Veran hay un total de 7 esmeraldas del caos, son piedras súper poderosas con poderes místicos capaces de hacer cualquier cosa-dijo con una sonrisa Sonic.

-Eso suena increíble-dijo Zero con una sonrisa.

-Y ni se imaginan que pasa si se recolectan las siete en un mismo lugar-dijo Sonic con una sonrisa y saco de su espalda una esmeralda celeste-Yo encontré una hace unos meses y ustedes tiene la verde, aun faltan 5, cada uno es de un diferente color-dijo con una sonrisa.

Kuro: ya veo hay todavía mas de estas cosas

Lynx: fascinante esta Esmeralda puede hacer todo eso

Sonic: no por si sola pero si

Shiroko: cree que pueda usarse para resucitar a los muertos

Sonic se sorprendió ante la pregunta

Sonic: porque lo preguntas acaso perdiste una mascota o algo por el estilo

Kuro: no es eso es que nuestros padres fallecieron en una tormenta un ciclon que aparecio de la nada

Shiroko: hermano si esas esmeraldas pueden hacer lo que sea quizas podamos recuperar a mama

Ryu: si nuestras familias podrían volver

Cheetha: lynx podríamos tratar

Sonic: lo lamento pero las esmeraldas no tienen esa clase de poder si asi fuera mi amigo kuckles me lo hubiera dicho

los niños se deprimieron cuando sonic dijo eso

Kuro: shiroko ya te dije que mama no se habra ido siempre que la recordemos

Shiroko: no quiero recordarla LA QUIERO AQUI QUIERO A MI MAMA (;_;)

kuro: shiroko yo

En eso alguien abraza por detras a kuro

Voz: SONIC (dijo una voz femenina)

La culpable del habrazo era una eriza rosada de bestido rojo que le causo un poco de temor a sonic

eriza: sonic me alegra verte

Kuro: eeto yo no soy sonic

La eriza al escuchar esa voz miro al responsable y vio que al quien abrazaba no era a Sonic, sino a un erizo negro con verde.

-Aaah tu no eres mi sonic-dijo la eriza separándose de Kuro miro delante de ella y noto a Sonic caminando en puntas lejos de ahí para escapar-SONIC-grito la chica aterrando a Sonic.

-Jeje Chicos será mejor que vean la ciudad ustedes solos, yo los veré pronto-dijo el erizo azul corriendo a máxima velocidad.

-ESPERA SONIC-grito la chica corriendo tras sonic a su misma velocidad para sorpresa de todos.

-Vaya es igual de rápida como el-dijo Zero sorprendido.

-Pero oigan, no sabemos en que parte de esta ciudad estamos y Sonic se marcho-dijo Kuro un poco preocupado.

-Pues no queda de otra que ir a ver nosotros mismo-dijo Lynx con aburrimiento.

-El ultimo es una tortuga vieja-dijo Ryu empezando a correr hacia la ciudad.

-OYE ESPERANOS-gritaron el resto corriendo tras Ryu para ver la gran ciudad de movius.

**_Unos segundos despues._**

Se puede ver como los chicos estaban caminando por el lugar con sonrisas viendo todo, la gente los saludaba y estos regresaban el gesto sonriendo, pero en eso les suena el estómago a todos.

-Genial ahora tenemos hambre-dijo Zero tocándose el estomago.

kuro: bueno ahora que lo mencionan la cena fue muy escaza (dijo cansado y hambriento)

Lynx: no me culpen hice lo que pude con lo que tenia a la mano (ò_ó)

kaiser: bueno ni como arreglarlo

en eso los niños desaparece de la vista de los chicos

Zero: NO OTRAVEZ

Kuro: SHIROKO,RYU,CHEETHA

Lynx: EN DONDE ESTAN

Kaiser: CONDENADOS NIÑOS LES QUITAMOS LA VISTA Y SE NOS PIERDEN

pero en eso ven a los niños en un puesto de comida atendido por un oso, molestos fueron a llamarles la atencion

Kuro: shirokoooooo como se te ocurre desaparecer asi me diste un susto de muerte

shiroko: hermano

en eso todos ven a los niños sobandose el estomago y lo supieron tenian hambre

oso: bievenidos quieren algo que comer tenemos chilidogs,hamburgesas,refresco,helado

Zero: aunque quisieramos no tenemos dinero solo tenemos estos anillos (dijo sacado anillos)

Oso: de que hablas tienes suficientes anillos para pagar la comida

Lynx:¿ los anillos son dinero? (O_O)

-Pero claro aqui en mobius todo el mundo paga con los anillos que encuentren-dijo el oso con una sonrisa y los 7 sonrieron.

**_Unos minutos despues._**

Loa chicos estaban comiendo la comida que cada uno pidio, Zero pidio un chilidog, Kuro y Shiroko pidieron lo mismo que era una hamburguesa, Kaiser con Ryu pidieron dos chilidogs y Lynx con Cheetva pidiero Lynx una ensalada y Cheetha un Chilidog.

-Que rico esta esto-dijo Zero comiendo su comida.

-Si esta muy delicioso-Dijo Kuro con una somirsa mientras comia.

-No habiamos probado algo asi desde que encontramos esos 5 mil yenes en nuestro pais-dijo Kaiser comiendo.

-Pudimos haber usado ese dinero para arreglar la casa-dijo Lynx un poco molesta.

-Moriamos de hambre no habia otra opcion-dijo Zero terminando de comer junto con los demas.

-QUEREMOS POSTRE-gritaron los niños con sonrisas.

-Lo siento niños pero se nos acabaron los anillos-dijo Zero mirando lo que eran sus bolsillos vacios.

-Que noooo-dijieron los niños tristes.

-No pongan esa cara, venga vamos a ver mas la ciudad-dijo Zero y todos se marcharon a ver que habia mas en la ciudad.

**_Unas horas despues._**

Los chicos pudieron ver que la ciudad era un pacífica y que no había muchos peligros, quizás puedan tener una nueva vida en este lugar, quizás darle una oportunidad.

-¿Me pregunto que paso con Sonic?-se pregunto Zero esperando que su amigo no le haya pasado nada con esa Eriza rosada.

kaiser: sepa

kuro: la pregunta es como me pudo confundir con sonic obio no somos del mismo color

Lynx: algo me dice que posiblemente tiene problemas de la vista

Kuro: bueno igual no porque sonic huyo de ella

kaiser: tal vez sea su hermana una muy molesta la cual siempre lo fastidia

Kuro: nah tal ves sea una loca

en eso zero sintió a alguien abrazándolo era la misma eriza rosa

eriza: SONIC AL FIN

Zero: ejem no soy sonic

La eriza miro a zero y esta se separo

Eriza: rayos siempre me pasa esto abecés confundo a los erizos con mi adorado sonic

Lynx: si bueno talvez debas usar letes (dijo algo celosa)

Kaiser: que el es tu novio o algo por el estilo

Amy: bueno no oficial mente pero solo es cuestión de tiempo despues de todo yo soy quien ama mas a sonic

zero: y tu eres

Eriza: soy Amy Amy rose

kuro: y se puede saber porque persigues a sonic

-Es porque quiero ir con el a un Dia de campo-dijo Amy como si nada.

-SOLO POR ESO CORRE-gritaron todos sorprendidos.

-¿Y se puede saber el porque siempre lo persigues?-pregunto Zero.

-Bueno desde pequeños sonic me salvo la vida del malvado doctor eggman-dijo la eriza con corazones sobre ella.

-¿Que nombres doctor huevo?-pregunto con burla Kaiser.

-Si yo hubiera usado un nombre como doctor robotnic o doctor malgenstein-dijo Zero como si nada.

-Es que es misma duda me hecho yo, pero eso da igual desde los años que pasaron, Sonic y sus amigos han estado derrotando a Eggmam para que evite hacer alguna de sus conquistas del mundo-dijo la eriza con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo es interesante este lugar-dijo Kuro con una sonrisa.

-Y si no fuera problema ¿quienes son los amigos de Sonic?-pregunto Shiroko con una sonrisa.

-Pues primero esta Tails es un zorro de dos colas yes el mejor amigo de Sonic y es un inventor con una gran inteligencia-dijo Amy recordando al amigo de su amado.

-Quien lo diria un cientifico Zorro-dijo Zero con una sonrisa.

-El siguiente es Knucles es un edchidna es un poco temperamental con un cerebro de piedra y facil de molestar Sonic se la pasa molestandolo en la mayoria de los casos-dijo Amy con una sonrisa recordando al edchidna.

-ya veo es un Kaiser de aqui-dijo Zero con burla.

-Yo no soy tan temperamental-dijo enojado Kaiser y los chicos lo miran con caras de enserio.

-Oigan yo me presente pero ustedes no. ¿Como se llaman?-pregunto con una sonrisa la eriza.

Zero: soy zero shoshinco

Lynx: soy lynx chishiki

Kaiser: soy kaiser kodokuna

Kuro: soy kuro arashi

Cheetha: soy cheetha chishiki

Ryu: soy ryusaki kodokuna pero me dicen ryu

Shirko: soy shiroko arashi

Amy se inclino al nivel de los niños

Amy: que lindos son nunca habia conocido a unos hibridos (n_n)(dijo mirando a shiroko y a ryu)

Shiroko/ryu: ¿hibridos?

Amy: son los hijos de dos espeies totalmente diferentes por ejemplo tu eres una erizita puas normales pero tienes orejas y colita de conejo esponjada en lugar de la cola de un erizo y en cuanto a ti (dijo mirando a ryu) eres un lobo pero tienes orejas y cola de zorro (n_n)

-Quien lo diria-dijo Zero viendo a los chicos sorprendidos.

-Bueno fue un justo conocerlos pero debor ir con mi sonic-dijo empezando a correr hacia cualquier lugar-NOS VEMOS-grito corriendo a la legania.

-ADIOS-gritaron los chicos.

-Es una buena persona-dijo Zero con una sonrisa.

-Aunque un poco ciega de amor-dijo Lynx con un poco de nerviosismo.

-Si el amor es algo especial que sientes en el pecho-dijo Kuro con una sonrisa. Sin que los chicos lo vieran alguien los estaba viendo desde un arbol con una sonrisa.

-Y que se su pone que hagamos ahora. No podemos vender esta esmeralda si es tan especial-dijo Zero mostrando la esmeralda sin ver que la personas que los miraba sonrio de forma maliciosa.

Un robotsito que era una camara estaba viendo a los chicos.

**_En un lugar lejos de mobius._**

Una sala oscura con una gran pantalla estaba mostrando a los chicos con la esmeralda, una sombra qur estaba sentada viendo todo sonrio.

-Quien lo diria un grupo de tontos erizos y otros hibridos tienen una esmeralda. Si la obtengo podre crear un robot fuerte que acabe con Sonic y sus amigos-dijo la sombra usando un teclado para hacer algo como si fabricara un robot.

**_De vuelta con los chicos._**

el grupo estaba paseando por el pueblo

zero: este lugar sinduda es extraño pero recorfortante mejor que nuestra casa

Lynx: si tiene mucho verdor

kaiser: no me quejo es mejor que alla en casa

Kuro: si alla nos molestaban por ser huerfanos y tener la vida dificil pero aqui no hasta nos tratan bien

Shiroko: hermano podemos quedarnos porfavor porfavor porfavor

Ryu: si seria un nuevo comienzo

Cheetha: la que siempre hemos estado esperando

zero:...SI nos quedaremos

Shiroko/Cheetha/ryu: SI QUE BIEN

Lynx: espera y como vamos a vivir

zero: olvidas que somos gente del campo podemos cultivar y vender verduras

Kuro: cierto y podemos ir a buscar los anillos en green hill

Kaiser: bueno deacuerdo adelante entonces...pero aguarden ¿donde viviremos hasta entonces?

Zero: ese es la parte del plan que no previ

Voz: vaya que guapo eres (dijo una voz femenina)

los chicos vieron de donde provino esa voz y vieron a una animal que lleva pantalones negros, un corazón grande de color fucsia en el pecho, largos guantes blancos y botas altas blancas con corazones de color rosa en la punta Sus botas y tacones de metal al igual que las plantas Ella también tiene pestañas largas y con sombras de ojos azul, sus ojos son de un color aguamarina claro y tenia orejas grandes,un pelaje blanco en su cara y alas de murcielago en la espalda asi que les vino una respuesta a la cabeza era una murcielago

kaiser: graias se que soy guapo todas las chicas me lo dicen (dijo haciendo pose de musculos)

La murcielago se acerco a zero

Murcielago: eres un erizo apuesto la verdad

Zero: aaaaam gracias

la murcilago le palpo los hombros y los brazos

Murcielago: lindos musculos haces ejercicio seguro

Zero:bu-bueno si hago mucho ejercicio (dijo sonrojado)

la Murcielago le hizo circulos en el pecho

Murcielago: dime que hace un erizo tan apuesto como apuesto como tu por aqui

Lynx: OYE TU ALEJATE DE ZERO (Ò_Ó) (dijo sumamente molesta)

Murcielago: ho no los habia notado lameto si interrumpi un paseo de amigos

La murcielago se separo de zero y se dio la media vuelta guiñandole un ojo a zero y mandandole un beso y luego yéndose a volar con sus alas dejando a un muy sonrojado zero

Lynx: RAMERA (ÒWÓ)

Shiroko: ¿que es ra?

Kuro le tapo la boca a shiroko

Kuro: tu jamas repitas esa palabra hasta que seas de la edad de lynx y estes molesta con una chica

Kaiser: NO PUEDE SER PORQUE SIEMPRE AGGGGG

Kuro: emm debo admitirlo no me lo esperaba

Zero etonces se sintio mas ligero y lo noto

Zero: la esmeralda caos ¡no esta!

Todos: COMO QUE NO ESTA (o_O)

zero: no lo se juro que la tenia hace unos minutos

Zero entonces saco una tarjeta con la imagen de un corazon con alas de murcielago y al voltearla vio ua leyenda

zero: "Rouge the bat ladrona de joyas" ERA UNA LADRONA

-aparte de Ramera una ladrona-dijo enojada Lynx.

-Tras esa adrona no dejenemos que se escape-dijo Zero con enojo-Nadie juega conmigo-dijo Zero empezando a correr con los chicos tras la murciélago.

**_Con Rougue._**

Esta estaba volando con una sonrisa, de su bolsillo saco la esmeranda de Zero.

-Jeje si que fue fácil conseguirla-dijo la ladrona con una sonrisa, pero una piedra la golpeo en la cabeza-Ouch ¿quien?-se pregunto y se quejo, volteo y vio que Lynx fue la que lanzo la piedra y corria con los chicos tras ella-"Son igual de rapidos que ese erizo"-pensó asombrada la mujer.

-DEVUELVENOS LA ESMERALDA QUE ME ROBASTE-grito enojado Zero.

-Lo siento tesoro, pero el que lo tiene se lo queda-dijo con una sonrisa la mujer.

-PUES NOSOTROS TENEMOS UN DICHO-grito Kuro enojado.

-SI TE METES CON UNO TE METES CON TODOS-gritaron los mayores y los pequeños solo corrian detrás de ellos.

-Vaya lema, bueno intenten alcanzarme en el aire si pueden saltar alto-dijo la mujer.

-Seras-dijo Zero enojado miro a su alrededor y vio un resorte, salto y lo golpe, llegando hacia ella.

-Maldición-dijo la mujer y Zero cayo en pica contra ella, estando en su espalda-Bajate pesas mucho-dijo la mujer quejándose.

-Esto es por haber jugado conmigo-dijo Zero agarrando las alas de Rougue y moverlas para un lado, haciendo que su vuelo vaya hacia la izquierda.

-SUELTA MIS ALAS LAS ROMPERAS IDIOTA-grito enojada la chica.

-Y esto por robarme mi esmeralda-dijo ahora abrazándola haciendo que la mujer se sonroje pero cuando supo que sus alas estaban cerradas, los dos empezaron a caer en picada hacia el suelo.

-IDIOTA SUELTAME O MORIREMOS-grito la mujer con un poco de miedo.

-NO HASTA QUE ME DEVUELVAS MI ESMERALDA-grito enojado Zero sin importar morir-POR PRIMERA VEZ TENEMOS ALGO VALIOSO Y NO DEJARE QUE TE LO ROBES-grito cayendo con la mujer.

Rouge estaba mirando la distancia entre ellos y el piso

Rouge: ESTA BIEN ESTA BIEN TU GANAS PERO SUELTA MIS ALAS

Zero dejo de abrazar a Rouge y esta extendió sus alas volando cerca del suelo estrellándose con zero en el piso y luego fue rodeada por el grupo

Lynx: fin de camino murciélago ramera ahora entreganos la esmeralda caos y sin trucos

Rouge: muy bien

rouge metio s mano en su escote y saco la esmeralda caos para el sonrojo de los chicos y para bochorno de lynx

rouge: toma

Rouge le dio la esmeralda en manos a zero para la pena de este

Kaiser:**_ QUE ENVIDIA DESEARIA SER ESA ESMERALDA_**

Shiroko:hermao ¿porque la señora murcielago tenia nuestra esmeralda alli?

Kuro: te cuento cuando te cuento cuando seas mayor

Shiroko: pero

Kuro: CUANDO SEAS MAYOR (dijo avergonzado)

Lynx: PERO COMO SE TE OCURRE GUARDAR NUESTRA ESMERALDA EN ESE LUGAR

Rouge: ¿porque tan furiosa gatita?

Lynx: TE ROBASTE NUESTRA ESMERALDA CAOS

Rouge: me puedes culpar las esmeraldas caos son joyas muy preciosas y yo soy una ladrona de joyas y ya sabes lo que dicen de las joyas son las mejores amigas de una chica

-No siempre la vida se consigue con robar cosas como las joyas-dijo Zero con enojo y a la vez sonrojado viendo la esmeralda.

-Lo que tu digas erizo. Pero te advierto una cosa-dijo apuntándolo.

-¿Que cosa?-pregunto Zero serio.

-Creeme cuando te digo que cosas peligrosas van tras esa esmeralda. No digas que no te lo adverti-dijo la mujer empezando a retirar-A una cosa mas.

-¿Que cosa te falta?-pregunto enojado, pero la mujer se acerco y lo beso en los labios, dejando a todos en shock y a Zero mas sonrojado que nunca.

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver, yo siempre consiguió lo que quiero-dijo separándose de Zero e irse volando, dejando a Zero muy sonrojoado y fuera de combate por el beso, que hasta saliva caia de una comisura de sus labios.

-¡MALDITA RAMERA Y PERVERTIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito Lynx muy furiosa con Rouge.

-Hermano ¿Qué significa perver?-no dijo mas ya que su hermano lo miro con una cara de "O te callas o estas castigada"-si no me diras hasta que cresca-dijo molesta.

-Oye Zero despierta-dijo Kuro dándole una cachetada y Zero despertó del shock.

-Espero no volver a verla ese beso fue fatal, aunque no me quejo lo disfrute-dijo Zero enojado y sonrojado a la vez.

-¿¡COMO ESO QUE LO DISFRUTASTE!?-grito enojada Lynx a la vez celosa.

-Lynx ¿que te pasa nunca te había visto asi?-dijo confundido Zero.

Lynx: que esperabas me preocupo por ti, como esperabas que actuara al ver a una Ramera pervertida darte un beso y decir que lo disfrtaste (dijo sumamente molesta)

Kuro: lynx calmate

Lynx: NO LE DICES A UNA CHICA QUE SE CALME

kuro: yo

Lynx: TODOS LOS HOMBRES DICEN QUE NOS CALMEMOS PERO EN LUGAR DE CALMARNOS NOS ALTERAMOS MAS,ME VEO MAS ALTERADA TODO ES TU CULPA POR DECIRME QUE ME CALME (dijo golpeando con sus palamas a kuro)

Kuro: sabes un hombre normalmente se casa para sufrir este trato (-_-)*(dijo bromeando)

Kaiser: emm chicos creo que no deberiamos hacer una esena aqui

Todos los habitantes los estaban viendo y fue cuando todos se retiraron

Zero: uff okey eso fue vergonzoso

en eso los chicos encontraron a sonic

Todos: Sonic

Sonic: o son ustedes chicos como les va en el pueblo (n_n)

Kuro: bueno

entonces procedieron a contarle todo a sonic

Sonic: JAJAJAJA asi que se ecotraro con rouge bueno eso no me sorprende ella va por las joyas mas por las esmeraldas caos

Kaiser: Que esa murcielago y tu son amigos

Sonic: si se podria decir y no te preocupes zero es normal que rouge le coquete a las personas

Lynx: no solo le coqueteo esa Zorra beso a zero en la boca (dijo molesta)

Voz: oye en mi nombre y el de los demas zorros me siento ofendido por el comentario (dijo una voz de niño)

todos miraron a un zorro amarillo de dos colas

Sonic: chicos el es tails es algo asi como mi hermanito pequeño,Tails ellos son zero,kaiser,kuro lynx,Cheetha,shiroko y ryu

Tails miro a kuro

Tails: sonic ese erizo se parece un poco a shadow

Sonic: ni tanto shadow es negro y rojo

-¿Shadow?-dijo confundido Kuro.

-Shadow se puede decir que es alguien parecido a mi. Casi todo el mundo lo confunde conmigo, en lugar de ser bueno como yo, el es malvado, frio y misterioso-dijo Sonic recordando sus encuentros con Shadow y los problemas en los que lo metio.

-Ooooh-dijeron todos sorprendidos.

-Pero bueno es un gusto me llamo Tails-dijo el zorro con una sonrisa.

-Pues es un gusto conocerte-dijo Zero con sus amigos sonriendo y Tails sonríe.

-Bueno me alegra que se lleven bien. ¿Qué les parecio mobius?-pregunto Sonic con una sonrisa.

-Es un bonito lugar, creo que nos quedaremos aquí, nuestra vida será mejor que de donde venimos-dijo Zero con una sonrisa pero despues se pone un poco nervioso-Lo malo es que no sabemos en donde nos podemos quedar-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y los chicos solo se molestan un poco.

-Oooh bueno. Se pueden quedar con nosotros hasta que tengan un hogar-dijo Sonic con una sonrisa.

-Claro no le vemos el problema-dijo Zero y miro a sus amigos-¿Que dicen ustedes?

-Me parece bien-dijo Kuro con una sonrisa.

-A donde vaya mi hermano yo voy-dijo Shiroko con una sonrisa.

-No tenemos otras opciones asi que voy-dijo Kaiser mirando a sus amigos.

-Yo no me separo de mi hermano, necesita a que alguien no vea que este con chicas-dijo Ryu con una sonrisa molestando un poco a Kaiser.

-Creo que es la mejor opción-dijo Lynx apoyando la idea.

-Yo voy con mi hermana a donde sea-dijo Cheetha con una sonrisa.

-Pues esta decidido vamos a tu casa Sonic-dijo Zero con una sonrisa haciendo a este sonreir.

-Pues vamos-dijo corriendo hacia su hogar Sonic.

-Sonic esperanos-dijo Tails volando con sus colas para la sorpresa de los chicos, pero lo verán después.

**_Unos minutos después._**

Los chicos siguieron a Sonic a su hogar, recogiendo anillos por el camino para tener dinero y comprar algún día su casa propia.

Sonic: bien llegamos

el grupo llego a una casa con un hangar al lado que tenia un avion

tails: bienvenidos a nuestra casa

Zero: ¿tienen un Avion?

Shiroko/Ryu/Cheetha: ASOMBROSO (*A*)

Tails: gracias ese es el tornado

Kaiser: que es tuyo

Tails: enrealidad es de sonic

Zero: si tienes tu avion entonces porque corres

Sonic: bueno reconstrui el tornado y tails lo encontro asi fue como os conocimos

Lynx: eso no contesta la pregunta

Sonic: bueno perefiero correr que volar ademas tails conduce el tornado mejor que yo

-¡Tu conduces ese avión!-dijeron sorprendido los chicos viendo a Tails sonreír de forma nerviosa.

-Jejeje se puede decir que si-dijo Tails con una sonrisa-Mientras Sonic va por tierra yo sere los ojos en el cielo.

-Vaya eso no me lo esperaba-dijo Zero con una sonrisa-Debo decir que este lugar es muy impresionante.

-Pues claro que lo es-dijo Sonic con una sonrisa-Vamos a dentro-dijo y abrió su casa y todos pasaron, viendo que parecía como cualquier casa normal, además de tener algunas cosas tecnológicas.

-Vaya-dijo Lynx asombrada viendo las cosas-¿Quien es el científico?-pregunto la chica.

-Bueno yo fui el que creo todas estas cosas con mis manos-dijo con una sonrisa Tails.

-Vaya siendo pequeño y eres muy listo-dijo Lynx asombrada.

-Muchas gracias por el halago-dijo con una sonrisa el zorro.

-Oye si no mal recordamos dijieron que tenían un amigo llamado Knuckles ¿también vive con ustedes?-pregunto Zero con curiosidad.

-No Knuckles vive solo en otra parte, pero la mayoría del tiempo se la pasa protegiendo la gran esmeralda maestra que esta sobre Mobius-dijo con una sonrisa el erizo.

-Oh osea que esta sobre nosotros-dijo Zero con una mano en la barbilla.

-Pues si-dijo Sonic con una sonrisa.

Kuro: fasinante

Lynx: chicos (n_n)

lynx señalo a los niños bostezando de cansancio y sueño

Zero: "claro en nuestro mundo ya era denoche los niños practicamete se desvelaron"

Shiroko: quiero mi camita (dijo cansada)

kuro: ya hermanita (n_n)

kuro cargo a shiroko asi como lynx a cheetha y kaiser cargo a ryu en sus hombros

-¿Oye Sonic hay un lugar en donde podamos recostar a los niños?-pregunto Kuro.

-Claro síganme-dijo Sonic caminando con los chicos a una habitación para acostar a los chicos.

-Bueno Tails que tal si me muestras que hace esta esmeralda-dijo Zero mostrando la esmeralda del caos verde.

-Claro sígueme-dijo Tails con una sonrisa y el con Zero fueron al laboratorio para ver que podira hacer con la esmeralda.

**_Con los chicos._**

-Listo-dijo Kuro terminando de arropar a Shiroko en una cama junto con Cheetha y Ryu-duerman bien-dijo con una sonrisa y los niños estaban durmiendo con sonrisas.

**_Afuera de la habitación._**

-Ya esta dormidos-dijo con una sonrisa el erizo negro.

-Parece que será bueno vivir aquí en este mundo-dijo Lynx con una sonrisa.

-Parece que tendre que darte la razón Lynx-dijo Kaiser con seriedad-Este lugar puede ser mejor para los chicos.

-Vaya Kaiser te suavisaste-dijo Kuro con burla.

-¡Que claro que no!-exclamo enojado el edchidna.

-Si lo que tu digas-dijo Kuro con burla, en eso se escucha una explosión-¿Que fue eso?

-Eso vino del laboratorio de Tails-dijo Sonic corriendo hacia el lugar y los chicos lo siguieron.

**_Con Zero y Tails._**

-Vaya si que tiene potencia-dijo Zero sorprendido al ver como la esmeralda logro sobre cargar una de las maquinas de Tails.

-Si la esmeralda caos tiene una gran base de energía que puede llegar a iluminar toda una ciudad por completo-dijo el zorro con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por el detalle amigo-dijo Zero con una sonríe, en eso llegaron los demás.

-¿Que paso? escuchamos una explosión-dijo Sonic mirando a los chicos.

-Solo le estaba enseñando a Zero como la esmeralda tiene mucha energía-dijo mostrado una maquina destruida.

Kuro: si bueno recuerda lo que dijo rouge esas esmeraldas traen problemas indeseados

Tails: se refieren al doctor huevo es cierto que el siempre busca las esmeraldas caos pero siempre que ataca es derrotado por sonic

Lynx: no entiedo para que quiere las esmeraldas caos

Sonic: bueno el por lo general lo usa para sus juguetes grandes su objetivo es crear su imperio eggman

Kaiser: enserio el imperio huevo insisto que no hubo un mejor seguro incluso planeo llamarse dr frannken eggman

Sonic y tails se rieron de ese comentario

Sonic: bueno el punto es que eggman utiliza las esmeraldas para darle potencia a sus maquinas grandes

Kuro: ya veo asi que cuando el obtiene una esmeralda la usa en uno de sus inventos

Lynx: pero porque no las usa para ayudar al mundo en lugar de conquistarlo

Sonic: es que ese cabeza de huevo solo pienza en si mismo

-Ya veo-dijo Zero con una mano en su barbilla-Chicos ire a ver un poco este mundo para ver como es, nos vemos y cuiden la esmeralda-dijo dejando la esmeralda en una mesa.

-No te preocupes. Yo cuidare bien la esmeralda-dijo Tails con una sonrisa.

-Volvere pronto-dijo Zero empezando a correr.

Sonic: oigan y diganme que saben hacer

Kuro: no gran cosa somos granjeros cultivamos y cosechamos verduras

Lynx: yo se cocinar ademas soy bastante lista

Kaiser: yo soy realmente fuerte

kuro: sin mencionar testarudo

Kaiser: oye no soy testarudo

Kuro: aja sigue diciendo eso

Kaiser: ya callate pedazo de carbon picudo

Kuro: OBLIGAME TU REMEDO DE ERIZO

fue entonces que lynx Les dio un buen golpe a los dos dejandolos en el piso con un enorme chichon en la cabeza de ambos

Lynx: ¡Silencio los niños estan durmiendo los van a despertar! (ò_ó)

Kuro/Kaiser: su-sumimase (x_x)

Sonic y tails miraron con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

Sonic: valla que caracter (-_-)*

tails: creo que amy tiene competencia para medir su carácter (-_-)*

despues de esa esena el dia termino con zero regresando a la casa de sonic con anillos adicionales y con cada uno llendose a dormir sin saber que que el dia de mañana tendrian un dia dificil

**_A la mañana siguiente_**

Podemos ver a un los chicos corriendo una carrera en green hill

Zero: no me alcanzaran

kuro: estas seguro

Shiroko: no lo creo te voy a ganar

kaiser: en tu pueblo yo ganare

Ryu: no yo ganare

entonces una estela azul los alcanzo revelando a sonic corriendo en reversa para ver a los chicos para sorpresa de ellos

Sonic: lo siento pero yo sere quien gane la carrera

Sonic entonces aumento el paso dejando mas estela azul

Lynx: ESE ERIZO ES VELOZ

Cheetha: debemos correr mas rapido

-MAXIMA VELOCIDA ENTONCES-grito Zero corriendo a mas velocidad con los chicos, pero en eso Zero nota a una maquina conduciendo por el lugar-¿Que es?-no dijo mas ya que Sonic aplasto a la maquina en forma de espiral y lo que libero fue a un cerdito que se fue de ahí.

Todos pararon al ver eso.

-Y eso-dijo sorprendido Ryu.

-Eggman esta con la suyas otra vez-dijo Sonic serio.

-¿Te refieres a que usa a los animalitos como combustible?-pregunto con enojo Zero.

-Eso parece-dijo Sonic mirando hacia adelante-Vamos chicos a correr-dijo corriendo con los chicos.

**_(Reproducir Sonic Avance 2 Leaf Forest Zone)_**

Los chicos corrian a toda velocidad destruyendo a toda las maquinas con sus puños o patadas, pero Sonic solo los aplastaba con su cuerpo en forma de espiral.

-Oye Sonic-le llamo la atención Zero al erizo que corria delante de el.

-¿Que pasa Zero?-pregunto el erizo confundido.

-¿Como haces para hacerte una esfera?-pregunto corriendo y viendo como los chicos recogían anillos y hacían alunos trucos, pasando por loops o patinando sobre varas de metal.

-eso es fácil-dijo Sonic con una sonrisa-Lo que tienes que hacer es saltar y usar una gran velocidad para envolverte en una esfera así-dijo corriendo salto y junto sus manos con sus rodillas, haciéndose bolita y girando aplastando a una maquina liberando a una ave-Lo ves.

-Si, lo voy a intentar-dijo Zero corriendo, salto y puso sus manos en las rodillas y empezó a girar en el aire, haciendo una esfera roja, aplastando a una maquina que era una abeja liberando una ardilla, decido la bola y siguió corriendo, pero los demás vieron eso.

-Zero ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-pregunto Kuro corriendo a su lado.

-Sonic me enseño no es tan difícil. Lo que tiene que hacer es saltar-dijo saltando-juntar sus manos con las rodillas-junto sus manos con las rodillas-y dar vueltas en el aire-dijo empezando a girar y aplastar a un coche insecto, revelando a otra ave-ven-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si parece que será mas fácil hacerlo así-dijo Kuro imitandolo con los demás aplastando a la mayoría, de las maquinas.

**_Unos minutos después._**

Los chicos seguían corriendo pero sin pistas e Eggman.

-¿En donde estará esa cabeza de huevo?-pregunto Sonic corriendo con los demás.

-Pues debería estar por aquí-dijo Zero corriendo a su lado, pero en eso ven como una gran maquina aparecia enfrente de ellos parecía ser una clase de carro con una mano gigante de metal, con un martillo metalico a su lado, pero sobre ella estaba conduciendo alguien, era una gran hombre, que llevaba unos googles azules, un raro bigote naranja, una gran nariz, un traje rojo con pantalones negros, y unas botas negras. Pero en la mano había alguien, era una chica coneja como de la edad de Shiroko, era de color piel, con algunas manchas naranjas en los ojos, tenia un vestido naranja con unos zapatos naranjos, junto con ella estaba una criatura azul con una pelotita amarilla sobre su cabeza, tenia unas alitas y un pequeño cuerpecito con unas alitas rosadas en la espalda.

-¡EGGMAN!-grito Sonic y todos ven al sujeto sobre la maquina mirarlos con enojo.

-Grrrr ese infame erizo otra vez-dijo enojado Eggman-Sonic veo que tienes compañía-dijo notando a Zero y a los demás.

-¿Oye tu fuiste el que tenia atrapada a esas criaturas en esas maquinas?-pregunto enojado Zero.

-Si los necesitaba para poder hacer que mis maquinas se muevan solas y hagan todas mis ordenes-dijo con maldad el hombre.

-Eso es salvaje, eres un desquiziado-dijo enojada Lynx corriendo con el resto.

-Pues acaso crees que diré lo siento pues claro que no, los necesito para mi próximo imperio huevo-dijo con maldad.

-Eso incluye tener a esa niña-pregunto con enojo Zero viendo a la conejita pedir ayuda.

-AYUDA POR FAVOR-grito la niña intentando escapar con su acompañante.

Sonic: RESISTE YA VAMOS

Dr eggman: TOMEN ESTO SUPER MARTILLO EGGMAN

el martillo de la maquina de eggman ataco al grupo que lo evadio

Kuro: ese sujeto no bromea

kaiser: OYE CARA DE HUEVO TOMA ESTO

Kaiser preparo su puño

Kuro: ESPERA

Eggman de nuevo uso el martillo para golpear a kaiser y estrellarlo contra el suelo

todos: KAISER/HERMANO

kaiser se levanto del oyo algo lastimado

Kaiser: estoy bien no me dolio (dijo sujetándose el brazo)

Dr eggman: conque insistes no es asi entonces AQUI VA DENUEVO

el martillo se disponía golpear a kaiser pero sonic desvia el golpe

Dr eggman: CONDENADO ERIZO AZUL

Zero: NO TE OLVIDES DE NOSOTROS

Zero y kuro se hicieron bola y golpearon la maquina de eggman

Dr Eggman: asi que asi vamos a jugar no es asi entonces juguemos

el carro de eggman comenzo a correr con la conejita y la criatura azul

Coneja: AUXILIO PORFAVOR

-RESISTE-gritaron los chicos empezando a correr tras la maquina de Eggma y tratar de rescatar a la coneja.

**_Unos segundos después._**

Los chicos corrian queriendo atrapar a Eggman y salvar a la coneja.

-¡tomen esto!-dijo presionando un botón y el mazo empezó a aplastar el suelo de un lado a otro, retorcedio para aplastar a los chicos que saltaron para evitar el martillo, pero el mazo reboto en el pavimento y ahora iba a caer por delante, en donde estaban los chico que volvieron a esquivarlo.

-¡TOMA!-grito Zero haciéndose bolita e ir a gran velocidad contra Eggman, golpeando su maquina.

-MALDITO ERIZO ROJO-grito enojado presionando otro botón y el mazo iba cada vez mas rápido.

-Cuidado-exclamo Kuro saltando con Shiroko.

-Eso no se hace-dijo enojada Shiroko, salto y se hizo bolita y golpeo la mano en la cual estaba la chica, y aprovecho para sujetarse e intentar liberarla.

-Shiroko-dijeron Ryu y Cheetha saltando y ayudarla para liberar a la coneja.

-Malditos mocos bájense de mi maquina-dijo enojado viendo a los niños intentando liberar a la coneja.

-OYE-fue el grito de alguien y eggman vio a Sonic, Zero, Kuro y Kaiser en bolita y a Lynx corriendo, las cuatro bolas saltaron y Lynx salto y los pateo como balones de futbol, dándole de lleno a la maquina de eggman que empezó a estallar poco a poco.

-¡MALDITOS ENTROMETIDOS REGRESARE!-grito presionando unos botones y una nave de escape salio de la nave, y Eggman se fue volando con enojo y buscando un nuevo plan, todo se ilumino por la explosión de la maquina y revelo que no estaba.

-¡¿En donde están los niños?!-exclamaron preocupados los chicos, pero del cielo cayo Shiroko y se sujeto de Kuro, Cheetha cayo sobre Lynx sujetándose para no caer, Ryu cayo sobre Kaiser sujetándolo del brazo, y por ultimo la coneja cayo sobre Zero y lo sujeto de su cabeza junto con la criatura.

**_(fin del ost)_**

Los chicos frenaron y fue cuandolos niños se bajaron de los chicos

Kuro: shiroko asustaste pense que algo malo te habia pasado hermanita

Shiroko: estoy bien

Lynx: jovencita casi me provocas un infarto

Cheetha: lo siento

Ryu: solo queriamos ayudar a la niña

Kaiser: eso es admirable pero pudieron salir heridos

La niña conejo con su criatura azul vajaron del cuerpo del cuerpo de zero

Zero: estas bien niña

niña: si señor muchas gracias

Criatura: chao (n_n)

Sonic: que bueno que estes bien niña

Niña: Caramba ¡el famoso sr sonic!

La niña se inclino ante sonic y los chicos

niña: ¡muchas gracias por salvarme!

Sonic: que niña mas educada

Lynx: Aww que monada de niña (n_n)

Sonic y los chicos se hiba a retirar

Sonic: adios y que no te vuelvan a atrapar

niña: e-ESPEREN UN MOMENTO

Todos se detuvieron

Kaiser: ahora que pasa niña ve a casa con tu mama

Niña: esa es la cuestion mi mama esta en apuros tengo que ayudarla (ò_ó)

-¿Acaso alguien la rapto?-pregunto Zero viendo a la niña.

-Ese hombre llamado Doctor Eggman tiene a mi madre atrapada, y tengo que salvarla-dijo la niña con enojo.

-Temia que Eggman incluyera a mas personas en esto-dijo Sonic enojado.

-Pues entonces vamos tras él-dijo Kaiser y todos asintieron.

-¡Esperen!-todos se voltean a la niña-Yo también voy, no dejare a mi madre sola-dijo con seriedad la niña.

-Claro si es que puedes ir a nuestra velocidad-dijo Sonic con una sonrisa.

-Claro que puedo-dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

-Pues andando eeeeh-dijo Zero confuso.

-Cream, me llamo cream y el cheese-dijo presentándose la niña y a su compañerito.

-Chao-dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien. Andando todos, vamos a rescatar a esa madre-dijo Sonic y todos se ponen a correr para rescatar a la mujer.

**_(Fin del capitulo)_**

**_Esperamos que les haya gustado_**

**_Zero: aqui comienza las aventuras de nuestros oc con Sonic y el resto de sus amigos_**

**_Si bueno ahora que termino dare los datos de los chicos_**

**_Zero: porque Tensa amidamaru_**

**_porsi acaso olvidaron o si tienen curiosidad de saber que especies son los chicos_**

**_Zero: ya veo_**

**_bueno en fin si te gusto tenemos mas historias en nuestros canales tanto en el de themasterzero106 como en el mio si te intersa puedes hechar un vistazo a nuestas otras historias_**

**_zero: sin mas que decir_**

**_Yo/Zero: Arigato sayonara/CHAO-CHAO (n_n)_**

**_Zero shoshinco/erizo rojo _**

**_Kuro arashi/erizo negro y verde_**

**_Shiroko arashi/ hibrido eriza blanca con orejas y cola de conejo_**

**_Lynx chishiki/ gata café_**

**_Cheetha Chishiki/gata amarilla_**

**_Kaiser kodokuna/ echidna café_**

**_Ryu kodokuna/ hibrido lobo con orejas y cola de zorro_**


End file.
